winx_club_we_are_fairiesfandomcom_sr_el-20200214-history
The Girls of the Winx Club
The Girls of the Winx Club je izlazna špica 1 i druge sezone. Tekstovi Sezona 1 We're The girls of the Winx Club We're best friends and our hearts will beat as one Yes that's us We're the girls of marvelous Winx Club Winx Winx Club Energy The Winx is warm Under the sign of the Winx Winx Club Winx Club We're The girls of the Winx Cub We're all tied to the same fate together We're the girls The wonder girls That's us The girls of the Winx Club So happy to be flying from heaven to earth This magic feeling This is our Winx Club Sezona 2 Epizoda 15 We're the magical Winx Club The wonder girls That sun says we're best friends from heart Bein' as one Bloom: "Word of Winx" Musa: "Pump up the volume" Tecna: "Logical right" Aisha: "Energy" Flora: "I vote for Winx" Stella: "Beautiful things must stay together" "Winx" "Winx Club" We're The wonderful Winx Club We fight for stars to stop over mountain and sea Here we are We're The wonderful Winx Club We fight for stars to stop over mountain and sea Here we are the magical Winx Club Winx Club: Join the Club We're the magical Winx Club The wonder girls That's us, Yes we're best friends Our hearts beat as one We're The wonderful Winx Club We fight from star to star Over mountains and seas Here we are We're The wonderful Winx Club We fight from star to star Over mountains and seas Here we are the magical Winx Club CD Verzija - Engleski prevod We're The girls of the Winx Cub We're all tied to the same fate together We're the girls The wonder girls We're The girls of the Winx Club We're best friends and our Hearts will beat as one We're the girls The wonder girls If you want it Can you do it Going to get out from inside of you The power is inside of your heart And love is flooding The universe too A dream to share With us if you want it To live happier days We're The girls of the Winx Cub We're all tied to the same fate together We're the girls The wonder girls We're The girls of the Winx Club We're best friends and our Hearts will beat as one We're the girls The wonder girls You the light is most That illuminates the road and everywhere you will see The energy will rise and will become the rain Then the sky will fall On top of us We'll dance in the wet and wait for the day Together a new dawn will be born We're The girls of the Winx Cub We're all tied to the same fate together We're the girls The wonder girls We're The girls of the Winx Club We're best friends and our Hearts will beat as one We're the girls The wonder girls We're The girls of the Winx Cub We're all tied to the same fate together We're the girls This magic feeling This is our Winx Club Italijanski noi ragazze del winx club legate dallo stesso destino siamo noi fantastiche noi ragazze del winx club amiche un solo cuore che batte siamo noi fantastiche se tu lo vorrai ce la farai tirerai fuori da dentro te la forza che hai nel cuore e inonderai d’amore l’universo anche tu un sogno da dividere insieme a noi se tu lo vuoi per vivere felici nei giorni noi ragazze del winx club legate dallo stesso destino siamo noi fantastiche noi ragazze del winx club amiche un solo cuore che batte siamo noi fantastiche tu la luce in piu’ che illuminera’ la strada e ovunque si vedra’ l’energia salira’ e pioggia diventera’ dal cielo poi cadra’ su di noi bagnate balleremo aspettando il giorno unite noi e una nuova alba nascera’ noi ragazze del winx club legate dallo stesso destino siamo noi fantastiche noi ragazze del winx club amiche un solo cuore che batte siamo noi fantastiche noi ragazze del winx club legate dallo stesso destino siamo noi un abbraccio magico e winx club Trivija Ovo je prva pesma izlazne špice winx kluba Video Engleski Italijanski Instrumentalno Kategorija:Pesme Kategorija:Winx Club Kategorija:Sezona 1 Kategorija:Sezona 2 Kategorija:Pesme iz igrica Kategorija:Cinélume Songs Kategorija:Cinélume Dub Kategorija:Sezona 1 Pesme Kategorija:Sezona 2 Pesme Kategorija:Pesme Tema